


Little Elf's Reward

by rydanland



Series: Santa Travis [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Crack, Crack, Hand Jobs, I wrote a part two because abbey told me no so EAT AN ENTIRE ASS ABBEY, M/M, Pete is an elf, santa travis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydanland/pseuds/rydanland
Summary: Pete's been a good elf ever since their first encounter, Santa Travis decides to reward him for his good behavior





	Little Elf's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOURE HERE FOR VOLTRON FICS I PROMISE ILL WRITE BETTER ONES SOON I WAS HANGING OUT WITH ABBEY AND SHE TOLD ME NOT TO WRITE A PART TWO SO I DID  
> probably the final part in this Chaos thank u for joining me

Ever since his punishment on the First of December Pete has been on his best behavior. He's come to work an hour early and stays back an hour late to clean up his work place so he doesn't have to in the morning. 

He’s impressed all of the other worker elves as well as Patrick, his supervisor. Patrick wonders what Santa could have possibly said to him to get him to work so hard, he doesn't question it though, no one questions Santa.

When Christmas Day comes around Pete has finished all of his work days early and has even helped several other elves to finish their own, making sure every well behaved child gets their toys this year. 

The day after Christmas, when Santa has come back home, and every good child had gotten their toys, the high up elves through their annual after Christmas party for the rest of the workers, celebrating another year gone well.

Pete was enjoying his time, tagging along behind Patrick, making sure he didn't have too much eggnog like last year, they all remember how that went. The poor elf woke up in the reindeer stables with his dress ripped across the stomach, one shoe, and bells missing from his hat. To this day no one figured out how he got there or what he was thinking.

Santa Travis of course joins in on the fun, joking with his workers, being his jolly old self. 

Halfway through the night Travis looks around and finds Pete sitting alone, picking at the fuzz on the end of his dress.  

He walks over and sits next to him, putting his arm around the elf, “what are you doing sitting alone, Pete?”

Pete looks up, smiling, “just resting a bit. I had to stop Patrick from jumping face first into the eggnog fountain. He's safe with Joe and Andy now.” 

He gestures to the three elves standing around together. Joe has his arm tight around Patrick's waist, Andy also holding his hand in case he manages to escape. 

Santa Travis lets out a light chuckle, “Looks like they have him under control. Come on, get up.”

Pete looks at him confused, but stands with him anyway, “Where are we going Santa?”

Travis doesn’t reply, just takes his hand and leads him away from the party, managing to slip away without anyone noticing. He takes him back to his office, closing the door behind them.

Pete looks around, the last time he was in here Santa Travis punished him, he worries he did something wrong. 

“Santa, why are we in here?” Pete asks quietly.

Travis walks over to his chair and sits in it, ignoring the elf’s question, “Pete, come here,” he pats his lap.

Pete hesitates and walks over, climbing up onto the large chair. Travis reaches down and helps the little elf, helping him settle on his lap.

“Sometimes I forget just how small you elves really are.” He chuckles, resting an arm around Pete’s waist to keep him from falling off, his other hand resting on Pete’s knee.

Pete just laughs a bit, resting more comfortably in Santa’s lap now that he’s not being pulled into the position for another punishment.

“You’ve been a very good elf these last few weeks, Pete.” Travis comments.

Pete smiles wide, pushing his chest out a bit in pride, “Thank you, Santa. I worked really hard, I wanted to make sure all the good children got their toys this year.”

“You did a very good job, even helped with other elves without being asked. Good behavior doesn’t go unnoticed around here. Do you know what good elves such as yourself receive?”

Pete shakes his head, he knows when you’re bad you get punished, but when you’re good it means you get to stay in the position you were assigned, or maybe even promoted. 

“Do we get toys?”

Santa chuckles, “no, silly elf, but you get rewarded.”

“With what?” He asks, curious.

“I was thinking a special reward for you, because you’ve been extra good lately.” His hand moves a bit from Pete’s knee up his thigh.

Pete looks down at Santa’s hand, it’s passed his thigh high sock and is now touching the hem of his little elf dress. He bites his lip and looks back up at Santa.

“What kind of special reward?”

Travis’s hand slips under his skirt and touches two fingers to the bulge in his underwear, rubbing over it gently. 

“I have something in mind, if you want it.”

Pete nods, he can tell what Santa’s reward is, and he wants it. He pushes his skirt up more, he can see Santa’s hand over his underwear and looks back up at him. Travis pulls down Pete’s underwear, having him kick it off.

Travis lifts his hands up and holds it to Pete’s mouth. “Lick.” He tells him.

Pete sticks his tongue out and licks Travis’s palm, getting it nice and wet, knowing if Travis uses his hand dry it’ll hurt. He doesn’t want his reward to be painful. 

Once Travis thinks his hand is wet enough he pulls it away from Pete’s mouth and wraps it around his cock. Pete gasps and rolls his hips up, leaning back into Travie’s chest.

Travis chuckles, “Does that feel good, little elf?”

Pete nods, “Feels really, really, good.” He tries not to squirm too much in his lap.

Travie finds it amusing how hard Pete tries to stay still in his lap, knowing he wants nothing more than to push up into the touch. He presses a soft kiss to Pete’s hair, twisting his hand around him.

“S-Santa,” Pete moans, squeezing his eyes shut and turning to press his face into Travie’s suit.

Travie hums, deep in his throat, running his thumb over the head of his cock, “Such pretty noises little elf.” 

Pete turns his head again, so his noises won’t be muffled by Travie’s jacket. He lets out a few whimpers and gives up on trying to stay still, bucking up into Travie’s hand.

“Are you close, Pete?” Travie asks softly, twisting his hand again.

Pete nods near frantically, “y-yes.” he says in a breathy moan.

“Don’t hold back, you don’t need my permission, you know.” Travis says, his voice deep in the little elf’s ear.

Pete groans gripping his hand in Santa’s pant leg, bunching it in his hand as he fights to buck up into the hand. It’s barley another minute before he presses his face into Travie’s chest, muffling a loud moan and he comes hard into his hand. Santa strokes him through it, whispering praise gently into Pete’s ear. 

After Pete’s calmed down, he pulls his face from his chest. Travis pulls his hand away from his dick and rubs Pete’s thigh gently.

“Good boy, did you enjoy your reward, little elf?” Travie asks, smiling down at him.

Pete nods, relaxing completely into his hold, “yes, Santa, I did. Thank you.”

Travis kisses the side of his head, “you’re welcome, Pete. You deserved this, you’ve been very good this past month.”

Pete hums at the praise, “thank you.” He says again.

Pete straightens the hat on top of his head, it shifted with him moving so much. He moves a bit to get more comfortable, feeling something hard poke at his bottom. He’s confused for a moment before realizing what it is, blushing heavily.

“S-santa, do you want any help with that?”

Travis shakes his head, “no, I don’t want help. It was your reward for being a good elf, I can take care of myself.”

“But-” Pete protests, completely ready to help get Travis off, only to be cut off again.

“It was a reward, Pete. Go on back to the party, I’ll take care of myself before coming back out.

“If you’re sure…” Pete sighs.

“I am, I’ll be out in a few minutes.” Santa assures the little elf. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to Pete’s cheek before helping him off his lap. “Go on, check on Patrick for a bit.”

Pete nods and walks out of the room, closing the door gently behind him, effectively slipping back into the party without anyone realizing he had left in the first place. He finds Patrick sitting between Andy and Joe, both elves have their arms around Patrick’s waist, holding him in place.

He laughs at the sight, walking over to them, sitting down next to Andy. “Is he doing okay?”

Andy nods, “yeah, he’s had a little too much eggnog, but not nearly as much as last year. We’ve been taking care of him.”

Pete smiles, “that’s good.” He leans over, putting his hand on Patrick’s knee. “You doing okay, buddy?”

Patrick looks over at him and nods, smiling. “M doin’ so good, Pete!”

Pete laughs, sitting back. “He’s wasted, and adorable.”

“Yeah, he is.” Joe says, “where did you go off to? You were gone for a little while.”

“Oh, nowhere, really. I was just hanging out with someone else.” He looks back at Santa Travis, walking out of his office with a blissed smile on his face. He turns back to Joe, smiling himself, hiding the light blush dusting his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos pls i may be ashamed of this but i love attention


End file.
